Many industrial processes include the use of complex systems and machines with numerous moving parts. One general concern regarding such industrial processes, especially manufacturing processes, is that such machines typically generate heat that, if unregulated, can elevate the operating temperature of systems and machines to the detriment of the industrial process. Machines typically generate heat because of friction between components, the use of motors and pumps, as a result of changes to pressure and volume, and so on. If operating temperatures are too high, machines can fail due to fatigue fractures, component deformations, stress cracks, and other such preventable wear and tear.
To counteract such preventable wear and tear, coolants are often used to cool machines and, thus, maintain an advantageous operating temperatures for systems and machines. Typically coolants can comprise water or “antifreeze,” which is typically a solution of water and one or more additive (such as, for example, an organic chemical such as ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, or propylene glycol). Such coolants are often placed in direct contact with machines and their moving components so that heat can be transferred from the machine to the coolant, resulting in a lower operating temperature for the machine.
Coolants are typically recycled for efficiency and conservational purposes. However, when coolants are placed in direct contact with machinery, impurities such as oil, grease, dirt, mill shavings, and other fluids and debris (generally referred to herein as “contaminants”) can mix with the coolant and be carried away, resulting in contamination of the coolant. Such contaminants can reduce the lifecycle and efficiency of the coolant, can deteriorate the industrial process, and even result in damage to machines as the contaminated coolant is reused to cool the machines. There is a need for apparatus and methods for separating, filtering or otherwise cleaning coolant between applications to machinery. Such novel apparatus and methods are disclosed herein.